Those Lost and Found
by Welcome to Whysperia
Summary: Khan has escaped, leaving the crew of the Enterprise to catch him once again. Spock is kidnapped and Jim is left to find him. One month later and Spock is returned somehow, broken in more ways than one. Will they be able to save his mind along with his body? Warning: Features torture, non-con, and eventual Spock-Kirk slash. Rating will be changed for these parts.
1. Before We Start

**Summary: **Khan has escaped once more, leaving the crew of the Enterprise to catch him once again. While on the mission, things go terribly wrong. Forced to choose between surrendering himself to Khan or watching his friend die, Spock is kidnapped and Jim is left unconscious on an uninhabited planet. One month later and Spock is returned somehow, broken in more ways than one. Will they be able to save his mind along with his body?

**Warning:** Features**_ torture_**, _**non-con**_, and eventual _**Spock-Kirk slash**_. Feel free to leave negative reviews; each review will be read, but flames will not be given extra thought.

Feel free to review, as I said. All of them will be read, of course. Though I've been writing for quite a few years now, this is my first try at fanfiction. I'm a fan of Star Trek TOS as well as the 2009 AU, but all of my stories will be set in the AU.

I will update this story as I see fit, but will not wait more than one week. Unless I cave in and update sooner, I will post a new chapter every Sunday. Thank you for reading! Enjoy the first chapter, though it's short.


	2. Chapter 1: The Landing

Those Lost and Found

Chapter One: Those Lost

_A white light was blinding him, though it was slowly dimming, turning grey then into a dark, murky black. He felt as though this strange darkness was tangible, as though its inky mists were thick around him. With a slight jolt, he realized they weren't just around him, but within him. They were reaching out, filling his lungs with murky ebony and fogging his mind. He couldn't escape it, didn't even know if he wanted to anymore. Everything that had happened, all of the- No, he wouldn't think about it. Soon enough, he couldn't have if he had tried. Perhaps this darkness was agreeable after all, he thought to himself. He heard his friend and Captain's voice calling out to him, shouting "Spock? Spock, can you hear me? You're going to be alright, just hang in there buddy. We'll get you out of this, just hang in there. Spock? Spock!" Even as he heard the words, the helpless, fearful cries of Jim and others from the Enterprise, he was unable to do anything but succumb to what was slowly pulling him down. Soon enough, there was nothing._

* * *

{ One Month Earlier }

"You sure about this, laddies?" Scotty asked, his accent clear even through the coms, "Yer goin' down there blind," he reminded both Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. He wasn't sure it was the best plan, but there was no stopping Jim once he had his mind set on something. The Captain's only reply was a simple nod, his lips a thin line as his blue eyes glanced over at Spock. Spock replied in his stead, giving Scotty a short "Affirmative." Muttering to himself, Scotty beamed them down to the cold, dark planet below, his own lips pulled down into a worried frown.

Kirk, Spock, and a few others that made up the landing party had their phasers out and ready, though they were set to stun,even as they materialized on the ground below. Most of them felt relatively safe with their weapons, though Jim and Spock knew all too well what the man they were after was capable of. Khan, an evil superhuman warrior from times long past, had been mistakenly awoken from his cryo-chamber, only to escape from Starfleet once again. The crew of the Enterprise, being the only ones who had apprehended him before, had been chosen to seek him out once more and return him, asleep, to Starfleet, who would keep him along with his crew until such a time he could be controlled. Both Jim and Spock doubted such a time would come, but they had agreed to the mission anyway. Both of them had reasons to want to tackle this thing, though neither would talk about what had happened before. They were confident that this time, they would be ready.

At least, that's what they had thought..


	3. Chapter 2: Firing

Everything was dark and quiet on this planet; it was uninhabited these days, only the skeletons of ships and a few buildings left. Their jagged shapes jut upwards as if they were fingers, reaching to grasp at the cold stars above so they may yet live. Jim felt grim as he led his team forward, but he shoved it away. One glance at his Vulcan friend told him that he wasn't the only one remembering what had happened the last time they had shown down with Khan, though Spock only showed it in his tense muscles and dark, stormy eyes.

The cool air of the planet reminded the Captain of Iowa, of the transition from fall to winger when the air became brisk and the leaves had all fallen. Had it been daytime on the planet he was currently on, he would bet that the sky had a grey look to it, the color of a wintery sky. He could feel the cold slowly seeping into him, attacking his ears, nose, and fingers first. Jim wondered if it was bothering Spock, as Vulcans were more suited for hot climates than cool ones. Really he was only trying to ignore the fact that his tingling fingers could have been apprehension rather than the cold.

Kirk knew that his plan was reckless, as they so often were, and if he was being completely honest with himself, he knew it might cost some lives. As Scotty had so helpfully pointed out, they were approaching an armed man, a crazy man, without knowing his exact location. Besides, Jim hadn't exactly fared well the last time he had fought with Khan, though that was exactly why he had brought Spock and a few other crew members along. He hated the idea of anyone under his captaincy being harmed or killed, but he was trying to think more like Spock for once, which had led him to believe that, if he couldn't handle Khan alone, he would need some help the second time.

As hushed orders spread from Captain Kirk and among the group, they began moving forward with their eyes all around as they surveyed their surroundings. He was there somewhere, they just had to find him…

Suddenly, the silence was pierced as phasers began firing on them, the beams hitting too close for comfort. Without needing so much as a word from Jim, the party began firing back as they scattered for shelter. It was him. Khan laughed as he fired upon them, the returning fire too low to hit him from where he had perched among atop an old ship's wreckage. Its metal bones were twisted and mangled as they pushed upwards towards the sky, succeeding in making it increasingly difficult to get in a good shot at him.

Laughing again, Khan called down to the Starfleet men below, his voice making both Jim and Spock grit their teeth as it brought back unpleasant memories. Goading them on, he spoke. "Come to play again, _Captain?_" he called, voice sarcastic as he spoke the title. "And you, Spock. Did you want to witness your friends destruction once more?" he asked, mocking the half-Vulcan. He knew just how much the Commander could _feel_ when it came to James Tiberius Kirk. Spock said nothing, though his muscles tightened almost imperceptibly as he reigned in his emotions. A cry sounded behind them as another phaser shot hit someone, telling the two commanding officers that their group was now down one. They didn't have enough cover where they were. They needed to move, they needed-

Jim's thoughts cut off suddenly. Something had changed, everything had suddenly grown quiet around him. The firing had stopped, on both sides. Dammit!, Jim cursed silently. Khan knew. He knew that he had them trapped, knew that they would need to move. He would probably wait and pick them off when they ran for new shelter. Frowning deeply, the Captain realized he didn't know what to do. If they stayed, they wouldn't be able to hit him but he could find a way to get at them. If they moved, they would be picked off one by one. Either way, more people would die because of his decision. Unless…


	4. Chapter 3: Mercy

"Scotty!" Kirk said into his com, "Beam everyone up except Spock and myself." Spock, with his advanced Vulcan hearing, caught the words and quickly understood. He said nothing about it, instead looked over at Jim, listening as Scotty replied with a simple "aye, Captain." Soon enough they were alone, the only ones left to face down Khan. Khan who had suddenly disappeared, Kirk realized with a soft curse as he peaked over the piece of torn metal he was currently crouched behind. Motioning to Spock, they started forward together, quickly entering the large ship before them. It was obviously an old and broken down, but they were able to find a relatively safe path upwards, scaling the thing until they finally made it to where their target had been standing moments before.

"He was right here!" Kirk said in a soft but frustrated whisper. A clanging sound came from above them, causing their gaze to snap upwards. Without a word, they began climbing upwards towards whatever {or whomever} had made that sound. There were jagged holes in the top of the ship, one of which they were climbing through, placing them on the ships top. Looking around them, neither Jim nor Spock could see Khan, but they continued forward with their phasers out and at the ready. Both crept quietly forward, a few feet from one another as they began searching. Jim turned to the right and Spock towards the left, but even though he couldn't see anyone, the Captain's gut clenched up a little. Something wasn't right.

"Captain!" Spock cried suddenly, but it was too late. Even as his friend turned, Khan's fist slammed into him, a dead hit to Kirk's jaw. Even as Spock came to Jim's aide, he could see how the hit had affected his human friend. Their bodies just weren't made to withstand much. Kirk staggered a little but straightened and threw a punch with little result; Khan's head hardly even turned as Jim's fist collided with it. Just as Spock raised his phaser, Khan snaked an arm out and grabbed the Captain by the throat, pulling him forward as he turned him so that his back was pressed against Khan's chest. Jim's phaser had been knocked away from him, leaving him fully at the other man's mercy.


	5. Chapter 4: A Deal with the Devil

"Ah ah ah, Mister Spock," Khan said with a wicked smile. His breath was warm against Kirk's ear though he hardly felt it, so focused was he on the death grip currently around his throat, as well as the tight pain caused by Khan's arm wrapping around him. "Put down your phaser or I will snap his neck," Khan said with a smile. Spock's brows came together slightly as he thought through the situation quickly. If he didn't drop his weapon, he had no doubt that his Captain would die. If he complied however, they would both be powerless against him. Jim's choking, strangled tries at breathing and red face decided it for him though; he wouldn't lose Jim, not again.

Spock's eyes stormed behind his stoic expression as he tossed his phaser to the side, hearing it clatter a little before it came to a stop a little distance away from where his friend was being held. Too far, the Vulcan knew, to be of any real use to them. Khan's smile grew even as he tightened his grip a little, causing Jim to make pained noises. "Good choice, Spock," he said with a nod. "Now, here's what we're going to do," he started. Spock wanted to charge at him, wanted to wrench Jim away from him and proceed to punch the other human over and over and over, wanted to attack and beat him until his own body was unable to continue. Instead, the Vulcan merely raised one raven-colored brow and inclined his head, waiting for Khan to continue.

Khan laughed, a low chuckle coming from deep within his chest bubbling up as he watched Spock's warring emotions showing only in his eyes. "I am going to release the dear Captain, then you and I are going to leave," he said. Jim tried speaking as he began to squirm as much as he could, probably trying to say something like 'no, don't do it', but Khan's grip only tightened once again. Kirk fell silent instantly, his eyes growing wide and painful. He couldn't breathe at all anymore; his lips slowly began turning blue even as Spock watched, his jaw now clenching at the sight before him. What could he do? He refused to watch Jim die again. "What will it be, Mr. Spock?" he asked, eyes glinting with humor, "Will you come with me, or watch your friend die.. Again?"

Spock's eyes were downcast but he nodded his agreement to what Khan wanted. "Release the Captain to return to the Enterprise," Spock said as he hid his emotions well, "And I shall accompany you." His brown eyes watched as Khan smiled once more, pleased with Spock's compliance yet perhaps slightly disappointed in releasing the Captain. So, he contented himself with bashing Kirk in the temple, quickly rendering him unconscious. Spock's eyes flashed, but before he could do or say anything, Khan's voice cut him off.

"Don't worry, your precious _Captain_ will be fine," he said, glancing down at Jim who didn't stir. "Now," Khan said after a moment, drawing Spock's gaze to him once more from where it had fallen to watch Jim, "Why don't you rest a while?" Khan had risen his phaser to point directly at Spock while his gaze had been averted, a grin on the human's face as he watched. Before the Vulcan could so much as flinch, the trigger was pulled, leaving him a silent and all-consuming darkness.


	6. Chapter 5: Those Lost

**OOC: {**Wow, I can't even tell you how surprised I am by the turnout of this fic. Thank you guys for all of the views, the follows, and the favorites. It's really nice to see that so many people have read it, and that a few of you even like it. ;)

xXSaPhIrE FlAmEXx, thank you so much for your encouraging review. I really appreciate it! You were the first person to say anything about it or really show interest. It was really great to see! I thank you, especially for the comment about Khan. I wasn't sure about how well I was portraying him, though I am trying to stay in-character with all of them. ^^"

Again, thank you all for reading. I hope you will enjoy yourselves as we continue on this journey, one that even I am excited for. I don't know where we'll end up, but I'm sure it'll be one hell of a ride..**}**

* * *

Kirk's eyes closed tightly, a groan sounding in his throat as he slowly came back to consciousness. Jeeze, that hurt, he thought glumly. Actually, quite a few things hurt: his head hurt, his throat, even his right side, the one that had taken the blunt of Khan's crushing grip.

Khan!

Jim's eyes snapped open at once, wildly looking around him. Where am I?, he wondered briefly, And where is Spock? Realization struck him soon enough though as he looked around, taking in the clean, crisp white room he was currently lying in. He was in the sickbay, though he wasn't sure how or why. He couldn't remember anything that had happened after Spock had.. Had agreed to Khan's terms.

Sitting up quickly, a machine at his side began to beep quickly as pain and dizziness filled him for a moment. Soon Bones was at his side, cursing him. "Dammit man, lie back down!" Bones' hands pressed firmly to his chest, forcing the Captain back down against his will. Had his body not been so tired, perhaps he would have resisted more. As it was, he was forced to lay back into the pillow behind him, though he was far from relaxed. He realized that Bones was still speaking and forced his hazy mind to pay attention, his blue eyes looking up at his friend. "You've only just gotten here; we still don't know what all's wrong with you," Bones told him, his gravelly voice holding a warning as he began scanning Jim's body.

"Where's Spock?" Jim asked, his voice rough and scratchy, painful as it came out. Bones stopped what he was doing, casting a guarded yet questioning look down at his friend.

"Jim, we scanned the whole planet. The only life form we found was you," Bones told him. "We thought that you knew where he was," the older man admitted. He grit his teeth as Jim tried to force himself up once again, rolling his eyes. "Jim- Jim! Give it up, man! You're in no shape to leave!" he said.

"Bones, you don't understand- Khan, he has Spock," Captain Kirk said, shoving Bones' hands off of him, causing Bones to really look and listen to him. "Khan, he said he would kill me if Spock didn't go with him. Bones, I have to find him," Kirk said, quickly climbing from the bed he was lying in. He moved a little too quickly and pain shot through his skull, forcing him to reach a hand out and grab Bones' arm, his other hand pressing to his head as his eyes closed tightly. Sucking in a sharp breath through clenched teeth, he could hear Bones speaking once again.

"Jim, dammit, get into bed!" he said, all but man-handling Jim into the bed himself, threatening with shots. "We don't know what for sure. What would Khan want with the hobgoblin anyway?" He asked, trying for humor with the use of the nickname, wanting to keep the Captain from getting up. Jim didn't know the answer to his question, but he knew it wasn't good.


	7. Chapter 6: The Other Side

**OOC: {**Thank you all once again for the love. I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story. As a writer, it always makes me feel good to see that people are reading my works, but it's even better when I get favorites, follows, and reviews. Thanks guys! ^^

StrightEdgeCmPunksGirl, thank you for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I'm really excited for when Spock gets rescued too, mostly for the healing that will take place between the two of them, but he has to suffer first.. xD It'll get better for him though, after a while. Hang in there, keep reading! I hope to have it get pretty intense in about two or three chapters. ;)

Thanks again to everyone who has read! Feel free to leave a review; anything is appreciated and I will read & reply to all of them.**}**

* * *

When Spock awoke, he was chained to a wall, his hands fastened above his head and ankles below him. It was cold, too cold for him to be comfortable, and his body had an ache to it that he wasn't really used to. He uttered no sounds as he blinked his eyes slowly open, their fluttering lids trying to shield him from any possible light. His eyes adjusted quickly though; his surroundings were dark, something that didn't really surprise him when he saw that he was in what seemed to be some type of dungeon.

Clearing his mind, Spock began to look around him, trying to figure out where he was and what he was doing there. His head was hurting and something warm and wet was on his temple, slowly creeping down. He had to assume that he had fallen after being stunned and had hit his head, which would explain his symptoms. He turned his thoughts back to the place he was currently chained in, ignoring the slight burn in his arms which were held in an uncomfortable position above him.

The walls were dark and cold, chilling his skin when he touched them. The room around him was dark and smelt somewhat damp and dank, unpleasant at first but soon growing all but unnoticeable. His shackles dug tightly into his wrists, chafing against them painfully. He could hear nothing, everything was eerily quiet. It was almost bothersome, the complete lack of noise aside from the sound of his own heart beating. Even so, the moment alone was agreeable with him as he wanted to get more familiar with his surroundings before he had to face Khan once more.

He had remembered what had happened, his head clearing after a moment of lacking clarity. Khan had given him an ultimatum, either he would go with him, or he would have to watch as Khan killed his Captain, his friend. Unable to deal with the death of Jim once again, Spock's decision had not been that difficult. He had tossed his phaser to the side and had accepted the terms. He hadn't been surprised when Jim was knocked unconscious but he hadn't been happy about it either, yet he was helpless to do anything about it. He was soon stunned, falling into a deep darkness which had only cleared when he had awoken here, chained to a wall.

It was strange, his being the captured party. He did not see the plan as logical; would a Captain not be better suited for whatever plans Khan had? As a Captain of a Starfleet vessel, Jim would have known more about the inner workings of Starfleet than most others, and would be more useful as a hostage. Khan would know that though, so what was his plan? Why had he chosen to take Spock instead? Spock tried to continue thinking about it, wanted to figure it out, but before he realized what was happening, he had lapsed into a deep unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 7: Decisions

Having struggled against Bones' orders one too many times, Jim had been forced into a sleep by something he was injected with, only to awaken hours later. Kirk's eyes fluttered open, a frown on his lips as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, not enjoying the cottony feel that it currently held. God, he really needed to do something about the good doctor's enjoyment of hypospraying him, he decided as he gently pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Looking around him, Jim didn't see anyone coming to force him back into bed, so he decided to stand. Swinging his legs over the side of his sickbed, the Captain stood, pleased to find that his head didn't hurt nearly as much as it had the last time he was awake. Even so, it was a little fuzzy, something he found annoying though he didn't comment on it. Instead, Jim walked forward until he found a nurse, quickly asking for an update on the location of Spock.

"I'm sorry Captain, I've not heard anything," she said, waiting to be dismissed before she returned to what she had been doing. Damn, James thought darkly, his pace quickening as he quickly made his way to the bridge. When he arrived, he was slightly out of breath but he calmed himself enough to speak, consulting his crew.

"What happened?" he demanded, obviously unhappy with what was happening, or _had happened_, he thought glumly. He had obviously been out for a while. "How did we lose him?" he asked. Glances were cast downwards, gazes averted to avoid the Captain's eyes, leaving him frustrated and feeling a little hopeless with all of this. Khan had Spock, and it was his fault. He never should have agreed to let his First Officer come along. Finally, someone spoke.

Clearing his voice, Chekov spoke up. "Ceptin," he said in a quiet voice, "He just disappeared," the young ensign said, his Russian accent clear in his voice. "We did a scan Sir; zere is no life on ze planet." He obviously felt partially responsible for the capture of their missing crewmate, making Jim soften a little. After all, it wasn't the crew's fault. Whatever Khan had done, he had done it in a way that hid his actions from the views of the Enterprise, leaving them in the dark about where to even begin searching. It didn't matter whether they knew where to look or not though. Jim wasn't about to give up on his friend, no matter what it took.

Still, a starting place would have been nice, he thought with a frown.


	9. Chapter 8: The Search Begins

**OOC: {**Again, I want to say thank you for the follows and the favorites. So far, I'm pretty pleased with how this is coming along. I have it written to chapter ten thus far, though I want to stay three chapters ahead of the game, so I'm not posting a new one here until I have the next one written. I know, I'm mean. Hang in there with me, yeah? ^^

XxArtificializedxX, thank you for your review! I like seeing that people are enjoying this! So far, I have 2,300+ views, but only three reviews, so it's nice to know you're out there, following after what's happening! I promise to continue updating; I won't give up on it.

* * *

Captain Kirk had called in to Starfleet, quickly relaying what had happened before requesting a little help with the search. He figured Starfleet knew a little about where Khan might have gone, or why he would have taken Spock, but they were of little use. They knew about as much as his crew had, and it wasn't enough to really help. They did offer the services of another Starfleet ship that wasn't too far away. With the extra set of eyes, Jim was a little more hopeful about finding his friend. He gave quick orders, telling his crew exactly what they should do, what they should be looking for, though he didn't really know himself. He didn't believe in no-win scenarios, and this would not be the time that he was proven wrong, dammit.

It was three days before Kirk finally agreed to taking a small break, though no one was happy about it. The additional ship was called away for another assignment, leaving the Enterprise alone once in her search once again. It was four days more before she was called on another mission of her own. Jim had tried his best to get out of it, but Starfleet had implied that they had wasted enough time searching for someone who would not be found. It had taken all of his restraint to keep from lashing out, but he had merely muttered an "understood" before cutting the feed.

Though he would never admit it, the Captain was far past worried, past being way too involved with what was going on. Whatever Khan was doing to Spock was on him. It was his fault that his Vulcan friend had been with him, was his fault that he hadn't been paying attention and had thus been caught off guard. It was his fault still that he hadn't been able to keep Spock from going with Khan, though he couldn't explain why he felt that way; Spock would have said it was illogical. The very thought of what could be happening to his crew mate and friend made his stomach clench uncomfortably.

Though he hated it, he had to admit that they couldn't keep searching like this, especially when they didn't know where they should look in the first place. There wasn't much left for them to do, as far as their captured friend went. They would have to do as Starfleet ordered and abandon their search, though it pained them all to do so. Almost everyone had grown fond of Spock after their time spent together, even Bones who had disliked him a little, or had at least not really gotten along with him, for some time. At least Uhura was taking it well; she and Spock had broken off their relationship a while ago, and though it had been agreed upon from both sides, Jim had to wonder if she didn't still love the Vulcan a little. If she was more worried than everyone else though, she didn't show it.

Jim cast one last forlorn look at the view screen before him, at the cold stars that it showed, before he sighed, relaying the coordinates he had been given to Sulu. Soon enough they were in warp, leaving the cold, abandoned planet behind them, along with Jim's hopes of finding his friend.


End file.
